Talk:Keen Arrow
Wow... as an A/R with a good chance to critical you can deal critical and 30 extra damage. impressive.--Coloneh 23:57, 27 October 2006 (CDT) :hmm... R/P with GTFE, Find Their Weakness, and Keen arrow = Ranged Decapitate? with energy and adrenaline leftover... -Miral 21:03, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::They do that in keen arrow spike. M s4 21:05, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::: A/R works with this EXTREMLY well. I've hit 148dmg with this using Way of the Master and Critical Eye. Not to mention you can use rapid fire or in PvE Critical Agility along with BA and an elite. You can really lay some pressure on in PvP. Bartelby 16:22, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Missing? anyone found a trainer for this? — Oreso 03:45, 29 October 2006 (CST) I'm in Vabbi with my ranger now and still no sign. My critical interrupter has been forced to use Called Shot instead. — Oreso 10:10, 4 November 2006 (CST) :I think I saw a ranger boss using it, so you could at a push capture it off something if you still can't find the trainer. -- Darloth 12:01, 4 November 2006 (CST) ::Looking at the skills lists for each ranger boss, I dont see it. But I've looked at the Trainer locations and it seems I'll have to wait till the gates of torment. Gah. — Oreso 19:35, 17 November 2006 (CST) Missing damage? I just added it up to my skillbar, but so far I've not seen it deal a single bit of extra damage, less even than what the +dmg is.. Odd? --Angelo :Nevermind, seems that Graven Monoliths are immune to +damage Okay, very odd.. With Read the Wind and 16 marksmanship, I should be doing atleast 31 dmg (keen+read) on a target with this skill, but, for some reason, I only deal the basic amount my bow would normally deal, which is less than 31.. The targets don't have any dmg reductions, they just don't take the +dmg sometimes! I say it's a bug. --Angelo :: I saw this too, the attack actually did less than my normal damage, which is around 50 with 11 marksmanship, I usually only deal 27 when using this attack (it adds the damage to my base if I critical, but it doesn't when I don't critical)I also say its bugged -Matrim 17:38, 8 March 2007 (CST) ::Confirming bug. Was testing with candy cane bow on dummy. Marksmanship 1 Normal damage was 6, critical 8. If I critical with Keen Arrow, I get 16, if not critical, I get 6. Something wrong with the math Mocax 07:37, 9 May 2007 (CDT) Still broken. I've just done 27 damage to a 60 AL target in the testing area at 10 Marksmanship. The bonus damage should be +15, which implies my base damage was 12. :S 87.74.71.189 12:49, 17 April 2007 (CDT) It seems to me that the damage table needs to be redone. The game now reports a range of +5...17 unconditional damage, as opposed to the current +5...13. 70.95.216.70 00:08, 12 February 2007 (CST) :Fixed. It was probably missing from ANet's patch notes and no one noticed. --Fyren 05:36, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::Instead of +14 damage, I deal +1 damage against 100 armor with the Candy Cane Bow. --Kashrlyyk :::Maybe it works like Power Shot and adds the damage to the base instead of being standard bonus damage --Gimmethegepgun 16:32, 17 May 2007 (CDT) ::::As said in Talk:Crossfire, no skill adds to base damage (all bonus damage is armor-ignoring). What this skill is doing is not adding the bonus damage unless you hit with a critical hit. Posts have been made on the GWG bugs forums and that is what is inferred from the pictures in it. --Kale Ironfist 21:22, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Moving Crit % Isn't it true that you have a 100% chance to critical moving targets? I added a note about it, remove it if this is indeed untrue. --Spark 22:38, 1 January 2007 (CST) :I believe so since whenever you attack a moving target, you deal maximum damage of your weapon.Critical hits always deal maximum damage.--Shadow Dragon 22:17, 9 January 2007 (CST) ::You crit fleeing (not just moving) targets with melee weapons. Ranged weapons don't get an automatic crit. --Fyren 23:00, 9 January 2007 (CST) Spike This attack can do 121 damage easy. Best with either "Go For The Eyes!" or a critical sin ranger. Power Shot Note Although the note is still correct I think the 1 second activation time of Power Shot should be taken into account - currently we can't say either of them is better or worse so I think we should change the note in something like: "On average Keen Arrow deals more damage than Power Shot while being more cost efficient, even without critical strikes" or something like that Shai Meliamne 23:10, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :I know I'm a bit late to this, but ever since Power Shot's damage nerf, Keen Arrow always does the same or greater damage than a Power Shot. Like you said though, it's only advantage is the activation time. --Toraen 03:01, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Nerfed in PvE too...why? I have to wonder why this was nerfed today in PvE in addition to PvP. Anet hasn't cared about rangers doing actual damage in PvE, so why nerf this? It's not like anyone takes Keen Arrow over Sloth Hunter's Shot anyway... --GW-Seventh 02:07, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Now lv30 Ranger bosses still one-hit your Monk when SY is down for half a second. Hmm. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:28, 15 May 2009 (UTC)